Colours
by LadyMartel4000
Summary: Colours tells us alot of things-Black for evil, red for love-etc! Ino reads a magazine that tells you how to seduce your boyfriend by using only three steps. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten try it out! Is it really possible for Sakura to seduce Sasuke after all
1. Chapter 1

**_Colours_**

Rating: M

Theme: Romance/Humor

Pairings: Main: Sasu/Saku. Minor: Naru/Hina, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten.

Summary: Colours tell us a lot of things. Red for love, black for evil and green for freedom and creativity. When Ino stumbles across a magazine about colours and clothing, it's up to Sakura, Hinata and Tenten to test it out to see if it really does- seduce their guys, their boyfriends. Will it work for Sakura on Sasuke though? Minor Lemons…

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this. Therefore, I don't own it.

Normal

**Yelling**

_Thoughts_

*Team Kakashi's, Team Asuma's and Team Kurenai's students are 18 years old. Team Gai's team is 19 years old.*

"Hey girls!" Ino cried out as she opened the front door of her house.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back and hugged her bestfriend. Hinata and Tenten walked in and smiled at them.

"Sit down-sit down!" Ino dragged them over to the couch and made them sit.

"Wow, it's been a long time, since we've hung out together with out the guys!" Tenten exclaimed and stretched before making herself comfortable on the couch.

"I know! It's either, hospital, boys or missions!" Sakura called out and laughed with the girls.

It was their first proper get-together in months! They continued talking, had dinner…and got to a point where they started playing childish games…..

"Sakura –truth or dare!?!" Ino yelled with excitement.

"Truth" Sakura spoke proudly.

"Have you and Sasuke-kun ever used things to bind you or him down when you are or about to have sex? Like handcuffs for example?" Ino spoke mischievously. Sakura blushed.

"Uh…no comment…?"

"Oh my god!" Ino squealed.

"Jeez, look. I know you guys are living together and everything but, no saving yourself for marriage!" Tenten shouted and laughed with Hinata.

"Hey-seriously Tenten, did you not know that Sakura and Sasuke-kun do it often?" Ino yelled.

"Oh come on-Sasuke-kun and I like it! Leave it alone! Besides, Tenten- I bet you and Neji have done it! You two are always making out everytime I see you!" Sakura backfired.

"As if!"

"Liar!"

"We are saving each other for marriage unlike you two!"

"Sure you are!"

"HEY-Girls! What are you on about!?! Hinata and Naruto are engaged for crying out loud! Ino screamed on top of them.

"Naruto and I have never slept in the same bed before!!!" Hinata cried out.

…Silence…

"Yeah, cause if you two did it, Neji would punch his lights out." Tenten spoke in monotone.

Laughter filled the air again and talked more about the boyfriends until a point where Ino demanded them to shut up.

"Girls…I have something to say..." She started until Sakura cut her off.

"You and Shikamaru have done it."

"Yes but no-"

"You're pregnant!"

"No!-"

"You're engaged?"

"NO-FOREHEAD SHUT UP! You see, I was reading this magazine the other day-"

"You found your perfect wedding dress!" Sakura cut her off again.

*glares*

"No…you see (picks up a magazine and opens it up to a bookmarked page) I was reading THIS!" Ino showed it to the girls as they read the title.

"How to seduce your guy using colours…?" Tenten read out.

"I know! I was like-Crazy! As if-but I read it through and I thought-this is sooo crazy I must try it out!"

"Go Ino-Chan!" Hinata cheered.

"Thanks Hinata! So I read what to do which is three easy steps and tried it out!"

"Did it work?" Sakura asked.

"Oh my god, I couldn't believe how this worked and how fast the lazy ass could move on me…ON ME!"

The girls laughed.

"So, I thought you girls should try it! It's crazy but works!" Tenten and Hinata giggled.

"Ok…what do you do?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Ok, step one; ask your guy what colour would suit you the most. In my case, brown. Step two; buy something that you would look sexy in, in that colour. I brought a simple brown dress that is knee length but it exposes my back with no sleeves. Step three, seduce!"

"That really does sound crazy…" Tenten muttered.

"I know! But try it! There is nothing to loses is there? Well, except yours and Hinata-Chan's virginity!" Ino and Sakura snickered.

"No way! Hinata-Chan and I are waiting for marriage unlike you cheaters!" Tenten sneered.

"Oh-whatever Tenten-Baka!" Ino giggled.

"Well…I have to admit, Sasuke-kun and I have gotten bored of the bedroom lately…" Sakura spoke sadly. _Though…it has been a while hasn't it Sasuke-kun… (sigh)_

"Pfft! You two do it how many times a day!?!" Ino scoffed.

"HEY!" Sakura backfired.

"I swear you and Sasuke-san lust each other, not love each other!" Tenten teased.

"(irritated sigh) Whatever!"

"Well…you two did date for like two and a half months then started to live together..." Hinata pointed out.

"Whatever! My mum was sick of him coming around and glares at him everytime she sees him…Still thinks he is a traitor after these three years..."

"I wonder how your mum would feel if she found out that you two do it for breakfast, lunch and dinner!" Ino shrieked.

"Pfft! We did that ONCE!" Sakura backfired.

"And you wanna do it again!" Ino smirked.

Sakura jumped up and grabbed her coat.

"I was kidding forehead-I'm sorry! Kidding-kidding!" Ino yelled.

Sakura turned around and faced the girls.

"Well…I'm bored…and I've skipped my lunch so I better get my dinner!" Sakura smirked. The girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"**THAT SMIRK SOOOO LOOKS LIKE SASUKE-KUN'S! MAKE SURE YOU ASK HIM ABOUT THE COLOURS FOREHEAD!**"

**Bang!** Sakura shook her head outside and slipped her white, fluffy coat on and walked down the path, glazing at the snowflakes falling down onto the ground. It was about two weeks till Christmas. Sakura continued walking down the snowy path until she reached house that she had been living in for the past 5 months. She unlocked the door, opened it and closed it once she got inside. She locked it and removed her shoes and put them near the door with some other sandals and shoes. She put her coat on the coat rack next to a long black one and put her keys on the kitchen bench. She briefly looked at the clock. 10:59pm it read. She walked down the hallway and gently opened one of the doors-went in and closed it again. The room was deadly silent, just like the rest of the house…except faint breathing could be heard in the room. Sakura undressed and put on a white polyester nightie on that was seven centimeters above her knees. It maybe Winter and freezing outside but inside was warm-almost hot. She slipped underneath the dark blue covers and snuggled in with her back turned to him. She closed her eyes to sleep but felt his body roll over and slither his arms around her stomach. He moaned and she felt him kiss her hair.

"I thought you were staying at Ino's…?" He whispered.

"No…did I wake you?"

"Yes but…I don't care…"

Sakura rolled her body in a way where her back was still facing him but her face was facing him as well.

"You're usually cranky when I wake you up…you're not a morning person…"

"It's not morning…or is it…? I don't care…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura in the eyes.

"When was the last time I saw you…? Two weeks ago…?"

Sakura sighed.

"You've been on so many missions lately and I'm always at the hospital when you're home…"

"It's Christmas…S rank criminals go nuts and A ranks (moans)"

Sasuke buries his head in Sakura's neck.

"Everyone needs medical attention…"

Sakura sighed again and brushed Sasuke's bags away from his face.

"After Christmas everything will settle. I know we have been seeing each other less and less over the past 2 months but it will be over soon. You're not the only one going over the limit, a lot of people die around Christmas you know…"

Sasuke moaned again. He then leaned across over Sakura and put his arm on the other side of her and kissed her lips softly. He licked her lips and explored her mouth like he has done many times before. Before long, he retreated-kissed her again and moved his head next to her and kissed and licked her earlobe. She moaned and shivered. She snuck her arms around Sasuke's neck. He pulled back so his face was directly above Sakura's.

"Make it stop…I'm sick of it…" He whispered.

Sakura cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs on his bags under his eyes. He closed them and sighed.

"No wonder you're not cranky at me for waking you up. You're too tired and don't have the energy to be angry…What has Tsunada-Shinshu done to you…?" "Missions…"

He moaned again and kissed her wrist. He grabbed it with his hand and kissed it several more times before letting her go. Sakura giggled.

"You're more affectionate when you're tired…"

"I missed you…" He whispered

"I missed you too..." She replied.

She put her hands on his bare chest and strokes it down. Sasuke winced and brushed her hand away before settling back down next to her. Sakura turned around so her body was facing him completely and continued to stroke his chest after brushing his bags away again. He winced and moaned again and snatched her wrist in a grip that showed that he was irritated to some degree.

"I won't wake up tomorrow nor do I have the energy to go further."

He then let her go and pushed her body somewhat roughly against his own. Sakura sighed.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel like that, I thought it might give you…a little pleasure since you have been working so hard…"

Sasuke sighed.

"We are both hardly wearing anything…how is that suppose to give me pleasure? I want to do more but I can't. Not since I have a mission tomorrow…"

Sakura rubbed her thumb against her neck softly, trying not to tempt him into go further. He grabbed her wrist roughly, pushed it against her and rolled away from Sakura, annoyed. He sighed once he rolled away from her that his back was fully turned to her, and muttered something about being too hot and Sakura lacking clothes. Sakura giggled at his muttering.

"Well, pardon me for wearing underwear and a nightie on but it is more clothes than what you are wearing Mr. I'm-Only-Wearing-Broad-shorts!"

She scoffed and rolled away from him so her back was turned from him as well. She heard him growl at first but a dark chuckle escaped his lips afterwards.

"Don't make me get on top you…" He threatened but Sakura knew he was smirking as well. He rolled over and looked at Sakura who rolled over and looked at him as well and he whispered-

"I've got to get up at five tomorrow and go with Naruto to the Grass Country… (sad smile)…let me sleep…"

"I've heard they have a lot of problems over there…"

"The country's screwed Sakura…if I were still a rogue ninja; I would kill them all so they could start over again."

Sasuke closed his eyes once more. Sakura looked at him sadly. She put her hand against his forehead and green chakra glowed from it. He moaned and nudged his head against her hand softly. Five seconds later she stopped and closed her own eyes. She listened to his faint breathing and smiled and fell asleep after thinking; _the least I can do is give you a good night sleep…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Five Days Later…..4pmish…

Sakura walked moodily down the street with her nurse, white coat on.

"Hey forehe-Whoa! What's up with you girl!?!"

Ino, Tenten and Hinata surrounded her, looking at her carefully. Sakura glared at the three.

"Sixteen hours….4 hours on one operation, three hours on another, five hours doing paperwork and the rest are patients trying to look up my **SKIRT!**" She screamed.

Ino patted Sakura's head.

"Good girl…now go and get some beauty sleep before you turn uglier than you already are…"

Sakura sighed.

"Where's Sasuke-kun…….?" She mumbled.

"Um, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san should be back by today…in fact…weren't they due an hour ago?" Hinata question as her eyes glazed over in a distance. But her attention was drawn to Sakura's falling body but suddenly a blur went past the girls and caught her first. Sakura reopened her eyes and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

He then lifted her back up so she was standing on her own again. Naruto suddenly appeared besides the two.

"Sakura-Chan! Are you alright!?! Should you go to hospital!?!" He yelled and looked at her with worry all over his face. Sakura growled-sharply turned around and punched him right in the forehead! He flew about a good ten metres!

"I've been there **16 HOURS ALREADY! AND I'VE HAD IT WITH PATIENTS TRYING TO LOOK UP MY SKIRT!**"

Sasuke's black eyes turned Sharingan. His eye brow twitched.

"Who's trying to look up your skirt…?" A cold voice sneered. He glared at Sakura. His dark aura would've scared her normally especially since the Curse Mark was spreading across his face but-to hell with a normal day! This day, is Sakura's day! Mess with her and you're in trouble! She did what she never-ever-EVER dreamt of doing…

"**CUT IT OUT-DAMN IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH DRAMA AND NARUTO'S AND YOUR'S GOD DAMN HAPPY-GO-LUCKY OR SADIST ATTITUDE!" **

….Well…he flew a good fifteen metres…and he is her boyfriend!

"Ha, ha Teme! She punched you harder than me!" *GLARE!!!*

The boys started bickering and Sakura was well beyond pissed. She raised her bare fist to hit the ground but something interrupted her…

"Uh…about the colours that Ino suggested…" Tenten started. The girls turned to her.

"It actually worked! Neji-kun was much more affectionate than normal!"

Sakura and Hinata stared….

"You know-I got this week's magazine and each colour actually represents what type of relationship you have!"

"Really?" Tenten asked. The girls looked at Ino.

"Well, Neji-kun likes me wearing jade green."

Ino suddenly has the magazine in hand and opens up a page.

"Well…it says here…Brown means you're laid back in love but you won't take crap from anybody including your partner. You and your partner like taking things slowly in the relationship. You mostly enjoy going slow but you will have fast moments in (whispers) sex…"

The girls looked at the boys but they obviously didn't hear anything as they kept bickering. Ino continued.

"Jade green…green…Green means you are a bit creative in love every now and again. You and your partner are pretty attached to one another but if you get bored, you will go and look for someone else…When it comes to (whispers) sex…anything goes…"

"It's pretty interesting…" Hinata muttered.

"Yeah, I can't wait to hear yours and Sakura-Chan's!" Tenten smiled.

"Heh, yeah…" Sakura muttered and closed her eyes. She swayed and lost balance but Sasuke rushed and caught her again.

"You, are going, to sleep…" He muttered and glared. He picked her up so her back was on sitting on one arm and her legs were on top of his other arm.

"Hmm…sounds nice…" She muttered and leaned her head against his chest and fell asleep.

"Were we keeping her up or something?" Tenten asked.

"I think so..." Ino replied.

"I hope she will be better tomorrow…" Hinata whispered.

"Sakura-Chan's a strong girl she's be fine and- no! We can't go out for ramen because she!" Sasuke smirked.

"I'll only go if Sakura goes but she can't and I have to look after her." Naruto pouts.

…..Silence…

"(sighs angrily) Ask your fiancée dumbass!!!"

"Shut up Teme! Hinata-Chan come and eat ramen with me- I wanted to eat with my team for old time's sake but… (looks at Sasuke and Sakura)"

"Of course Naruto-kun…"

"**THANK YOU HINATA-CHAN-I LOVE YOU!!!!!"**

Sasuke shook his head and turned around so his back was to them.

"I'm leaving…" He whispered as before looking at Sakura with concern written all over his face.

"You better make sure she gets better Teme or I'll!-"

"Whatever, idiot…"

"-H-he-hey!"

Sasuke jumped on one roof top and paused before jumping on several others. Before he knew it, he was inside his house with their shoes off and tucking Sakura in bed after changing her clothes. He strokes her face and muttered;

"What did you do to yourself…?" He felt and realized that most of her chakra is drained and came to a conclusion that, that made her so weary. He managed to put a little bit of chakra he had left from his mission in her. When he stopped, he stumbled and hissed. _Kami, we're both in a mess…_

He got a glass of water from the kitchen and swallowed two chakra recovery tablets and made Sakura swallow two of the tablets as well. Sasuke stumbled again. _Not good…must sleep…_

He walked back into the bedroom after putting the glass on the kitchen bench. He sighed and undressed himself down to his broad shorts and slipped under the bed covers. He slithered his arms around Sakura's body and went to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**Knock, knock, knock, knock….'**

Sakura heard something sigh and felt it quickly jump off the bed and left the room. She lethargically got up and looked at the clock. 6:43am. She heard muttering at the front door and heard it click shut. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she watched Sasuke renter the room.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Anbu. Saying that the Hokage summoned me." He sighed and looked at Sakura-then left the room. Another door clicked shut and not even three seconds later the sound of rushing water could be heard. Sakura sighed. _Another mission…?_

She got up and briefly looked in the mirror seeing herself wearing the white polyester nightie again and left the bedroom. She went into the bathroom and closed the door and stripped. She joined Sasuke in the shower who had his back turned to her. She grabbed the bar of soap. It touched his skin-he spun around-grabbed Sakura by the wrists and pinned her to the wall with his eyes blazing red. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy. He sighed and hung his head a little with his eyes closed. He let her go and turned around-somewhat sulking and muttering to himself-and put his fist against the wall with his head down in shame. Sakura sighed and started washing his back. "That wasn't like you. To not notice that I was in the same room as you." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to look at her-Sharingan off- and looked at the wall again and sighed. "You're letting your guard down. The only sound that could be heard was water rushing out of the shower head above them. Sakura continued washing is back. She moved his wet, black-blue hair to wash just below his neck, when her hand abruptly froze. Her hand-not even seven centimeters close to his skin where the Curse Mark laid-blinked orange and quickly travelled over half of his body. Sasuke groaned.

"I-I didn't touch it!"

"I know…"

The Curse Mark froze and blinked black before blinking orange again and retreated back to its 'lair'.

"When we are or about to have sex, it doesn't activate…in missions or other times, it activates only when touched. I wasn't even close to it and it still activated…?" Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"Sakura…my guard is down, I'm tired…It's going to jump at any chance I or it thinks it is threatened. It is its mission. It's life-long mission. To keep its vessel-me, alive for as long as possible for Orochimaru's needs (Sakura began to open her mouth)-even though I killed him. (Sakura closed her mouth again) The Curse Mark does whatever-whenever. But it will jump to conclusions, which is what it just did to you. It saw you as an enemy even though it knows that you are an ally. I'm fine Sakura. I told you before, it doesn't hurt anymore. Don't worry about it…."

Sasuke grabs the soap off Sakura and began washing her back.

After they both washed, they went back into the bedroom to get changed.

"Um…Sasuke-kun?"

"hmm?"

"Uh…if you wanted to see me wearing any colour …what would it be?"

"Any colour?"

"Yes…"

"Why?" Sakura sighed to herself. _Maybe tired but still sharp…_

"I…thought you might like a change…"

"Well, red and pink suits you fine. It matches your hair colour."

"Any colour Sasuke-kun…any colour…" She looked at him and he looked back at her. He was fully dressed, being a quick dresser he was when there are places to go and people to-unfortunately-see. Sakura was fully dressed except she had her shirt in her hands. He looked at her, his eyes flickering up and down- maybe lingering a little bit on her bra however- and sighed.

"Red is fine Sakura, it doesn't bore me if that's what you are thinking."

"Sasuke-k-"

"Fine! I don't know! I'll think about it!" He snapped and sighed angrily.

He glared at the wall then closed his eyes sighing softer this time and just stood there like he was trying to calm himself down. Sakura walked up to him and dumped her shirt on their bed and hugged Sasuke from behind. He sighed and looked at her with regret in his eyes. Sakura smiled at him though, like nothing has happened and kissed him on his lips. Sasuke moaned and kissed back. He put one arm around her waist and his other arm came up. His hand tilted her head more up towards him. They kept kissing and before long, they were having a tongue battle to see who would gain entrance to the other person's mouth. Sasuke won and explored her mouth and licked the roof of it a number of times before retreating. Sakura explored his and then they playfully licking their tongues together a number of times as if it was a game. She retreated and they both regained their breath. Sasuke's arm joined the other arm so they were both around her waist, but they moved down and sat on her hips. He attacked the front of her neck with kisses and Sakura moaned and pressed her body against his own. His arms pushed her hips right against his own and continued kissing her. Sakura's breath hitched and kissed him back with force. He moaned when her hands ran through his hair. They kissed each other a couple more times before breaking apart. Their hips were still however, still pressed hard together.

"We can't do this…I want you bad Sakura but we can't, do this!" Sasuke spoke huskily. Sakura sighed with frustration. He combed her hair with his hands and smelled her scent. He sighed.

"I'll be back to tell you the mission" He roughly pushed her away and left the house to Sakura, who went back to the bed to grab her shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"White means you like to take things slow. You and your partner are very innocent when it comes to love. When it comes to sex it will be a very peaceful experience…" Ino read

"Aww-how cute!" Tenten cooed and looked at Hinata who was blushing heavily.

"Naruto-kun and I…slept in the same bed for once…together…he hugged me the whole night…"

"That's cute!" Ino giggled but then turned to Sakura.

"Did you ask Sasuke-kun yet?" She asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know-"

"**DOESN'T KNOW!?!" **Ino screamed. Hinata and Tenten looked at Ino.

"According to the magazine-it means that your partner doesn't care! Sasuke doesn't care about you or the relationship! I knew he was bad for you!"

"Oh, as if! He cares!" Sakura scolded.

"I don't know Sakura-Chan, that magazine is scarily right…don't degrade it…" Tenten advised.

"(sigh) Believe what you want. Sasuke-kun cares. I'm going home…"

"Sakura-san…will you be-"

"I'll be fine Hinata-Chan…stop calling me 'san' Hinata!"

"Sorry Sakura-Chan, old habit…"

"**SAKURA-CHAN!**'

The girls looked behind them and Naruto ran up to them.

"Hey girls-Hey Hinata-Chan! Hey Sakura-Chan, have you-"

"Eh- what are you doing here Naruto-aren't you on a mission?" Sakura asked.

"Just got back from my solo mission! Is Teme around? I swear he is hiding something from me! He is being so secretive lately!"

"He's tired Naruto…very tired…"

"Yeah I figured…his moods are all over the place. Do you know what he is hiding?"

"I didn't notice that he was hiding something…"

"Oh…ok…"

"Sasuke-kun went to the Thunder Country. They have been the ones causing the Grass Country to become such a mess apparently"

"Oh...ok"

"He will be back sometime this week."

"**A WEEK BEFORE CHRISTMAS-IS HE CRAZY!?!**"

"(sighs) It's his last mission. He will get a break for five weeks."

"That will do him good! I'm sick of him growling at me like everything is my fault!"

"It probably is your fault! (punches Naruto's arm)

"**OWWW! SAKURA-CHAN! THAT HURTS!"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

8:00pm. Sakura had finished wrapping her last present and put it under the Christmas tree that she, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi decorated. It was covered with red and blue tinsel and shiny balls. According to Naruto it was symbolizing her and Sasuke! Of course-the two perverts made the couple stand besides the tree and take a photo. Sakura had a big smile on her face with her arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck while he had…well…a small smile on his face with his arms around Sakura's waist and held her very close to him. The photo was hanging above the Christmas cards in between a photo of Kakashi's tree and Naruto's. Sakura made sure to get photos of them while Sasuke-claiming he was avenging Sakura and himself-made sure that Naruto's tree was covered with all yellow/gold like tinsel and balls. The same fate happened to Kakashi too, except his tree was dressed with silver!

Sakura stood back and looked at hers and Sasuke's tree. It had clear Christmas lights all over it. She looked at the walls and saw blue and red light that were bouncing off from the tinsel and balls from the Christmas tree. She walked back so she was almost out of the room and stared at the Christmas tree, the presents, the walls-taking in its beauty and admiring it. It was so beautiful and so…_pretty…._

Knock, knock, knock….

The noise snapped Sakura out of her thoughts and she walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Is this the residence of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" Spoke a postman who was fiddling with his black, long coat.

"Yes" Sakura answered. He handed her a letter.

"Here is your letter then, have a good night."

"Thank you-you too!" Sakura called out and shut the door once he had jumped onto a neighbour's rooftop.

_The weather has been crazy; therefore the postmen try to delivery letters whenever they can…_

Sakura looked at the letter and realized that it was addressed to her and that it was very familiar writing. _Sasuke-kun…_ She opened it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I had some free time on my hands. I hope this letter has reached you in time before I got back. I don't know how well the postmen are going with the weather and the letters….I wish that I had written to you sooner._

_Unfortunately, I won't be back in Konaha until late Christmas Eve. The Thunder Country is being an ass and won't leave the Grass Country alone. The countries are on the blink of starting a war with each other…I'm afraid that Konaha will be stuck in the middle of it trying to stop it. I have a feeling we will be on the side of the Grass Country considering they are almost in absolute ruin from lack of food and resources. _

_I hope it doesn't start a war Sakura…I really don't. I'm sick of going out of missions as it is-handling a war would be worse._

_I know that I promised that I won't be on a mission during Christmas Day so I decided that if I'm not back before that day, I'll do whatever you like for the rest of the year. Six days…one hundred and forty-four hours, eight thousand six hundred and forty minutes…I'll do whatever you want. Who knows…?_

_I might actually like it…_

_Sasuke_

_P.S. If you insist Sakura, I think purple would look good on you. Dark purple. Soft colours would make you look wishy-washy though; pink might be a different story… _

_Sasuke-kun… (smiles) Six days? That would be interesting, I'll make him do all the chores…the Christmas dinner-maybe not the laundry though…he does still have a strange interest in my bras and underwear…Purple clothing… now THAT is an interesting colour to wear…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day…

Sakura was looking at a nightwear shop for purple clothes. Yes the shop did have good clothes but the purple stuff looked well, boring.

It didn't look sexy!

Sakura was about to leave the shop when a familiar voice cried out in the air.

"Forehead, what are you doing at the mall!?! Wait-wait, let me guess…you found out the colour!?!" Sakura grinned and threatened to giggle at Ino's outburst.

"I knew it-what colour!?!"

"Dark purple…"

"Ok then-let's go!"

"Ahhh! Pig-don't drag me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:55pm Christmas Eve. Sakura was sitting down on one of the leather couches in her brand new purple nightwear. It was a purple kimono that you do actually sleep in. It had white and black flower patterns that blended in with the purple. She sighed and looked at the tree. She sighed again and turned away, somewhat depressed. _Sasuke-kun, where are you…?_

The front door was heard creaking open and then shut. Footsteps we heard and she watched Sasuke come into the room and drop his bag on another couch. She got up with a bit of energy and hugged him. He embraced her.

"Merry Christmas Sakura…" He kissed her and let her go. He walked and sat on a nearby leather chair and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair tiredly.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke-kun!...oh…and Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn?" He mumbled with his eyes closed. She did her creepy 'Sasuke smirk' that she had seemed to adopted recently.

"It's 12:03…" He looked at the clock-swore-and sighed. Sakura laughed. She then moved towards him. She sat on Sasuke and faced him so her whole body was turned towards him. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised while Sakura smirked.

"If you wanted a purple kimono, I could've gotten you one…"

"No" Her smirked grew wider and her face leaned a little bit closer to Sasuke's face.

"Well…I hate it." He spoke coldly. Sakura flinched and looked at Sasuke for a good thirty seconds. _He…hates it…? But…the colours worked on the other girls! Why didn't it work now…? (sighs) I knew it was stupid…_

She looked away, avoiding Sasuke's eyes and sighed to herself again.

"Well…I could go and get changed…I guess…" She waited for him to reply but got none. She started to get up, feeling her eyes water,-he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and intensely-kissed her hard on the lips and pushed her body against his own controlling! His tongue lustfully attacked the inside of her mouth as his hands roamed across the kimono's fabric with passion. He then slowed down his kisses and attacked her neck. Licking it with hunger and desire. His hands brushed her tears away while doing so and stopped-red eyes briefly clashed with green. He laughed quietly to himself while smirking-looking down away from her. He looked up and stared at Sakura's eyes. Sakura stared back, unable to fight the spell that had her eyes locked on his. She watched the black dots of the Sharingan spinning slowly around the pupil of his eyes. She felt her emotions change from sad and somewhat angry to peace and relief. The Sharingan faded-his eyes back to black and pulled her against him possessively.

"Four things…" He started whispering in her ear.

"One, I hate the kimono cause it's teasing me **a lot.** I want to ravish you-I want. **To.** **Take. It. Off**." He growled and gripped around her waist harder. Sakura laughed and kissed Sasuke's lips-trying to tease him further but was unable to cause she was laughing too hard. She settled down a little bit and realized that Sasuke had been smirking the whole time. _He really does like it (giggles)…._

"Two…" He continued.

"Tsunada-Same has given us seven weeks of no missions…no hospital shifts… no nothing for-I quote-'good services'. I'm not getting holiday pay but you are and a little bit more to cover me." Sakura smiled and nudged her head into Sasuke's chest affectionately. She looked up at him again and saw that his eyes were flickering with determination and seriousness.

"Three…we are getting married, I don't care if you say no-You are wearing a ring and you're not taking it off! I don't care if you hate it!" Sakura burst out laughing again while Sasuke smirked and chuckled quietly with her. She put her forehead against his and smirked.

"Do you have it-I'll trash it!" She spoke sarcastically-snorted and laughed again. Sasuke was actually laughing properly for once in his lifetime.

"It's in the front pocket in the bag but…get that later…"

"HEY! You're telling me I have no choice but to wear it and now you're not giving it to me!?! Don't tease me Sasuke-kun!" She pouted. Sasuke kissed her lips.

"What's more important than my engagement ring anyway!?! And don't you dare say Christmas presents!" They laughed and kissed each other a couple of times before Sasuke calmed down and looked at her with the word serious and uncertain written all over his face.

"It doesn't have to be now Sakura…but… (looks away briefly before returning to face her)…I'm sick of these games that we play…" Sakura looked at him confused. _What…games…? _He sighed.

"Sometime over the next seven weeks I…want to move on…I…" He looked away from her. He just couldn't look at her anymore!

"I…want you pregnant…Sakura. I want to have a family…I want the Uchiha Clan rebuilt I want…" He sighed and bit his lip.

"I'm sick of the little games we play…" He grumbled. Sakura laughed at him. He glared at her.

"Sakura-don't laugh, I'm serious!" He growled. She laughed harder that she was forced to lean against Sasuke to hold herself up and to not fall off the chair! She calmed down a bit and grinned.

"I was thinking of raising that subject on Christmas dinner!-" She burst out laughing again-this time with Sasuke laughing with her and holding her tighter than before.

"I think it is about time we started a family-we both want one…" She whispered. He smiled and sighed and stroked her hair. Sakura than jumped off Sasuke and ran over to the hallway and turned around with a smirk on her face.

"You hate this kimono right…?" She spoke huskily with the smirk still plastered on her face. He sighed angrily and glared at her.

"I didn't say we had to do it now…" He growled. Sakura then looked at him with some disappointment-then smirked again when an idea came to mind. She messed her hair up and pulled one of the sleeves down so her right shoulder was exposed.

"Sasuke-kun…why start later when we can do it now…?"

"I just got home from a mission Sakura…I've been in and out of town for the past two months non-stop…Can we do it after I sleep…?" He spoke huskily without realizing. Sakura sighed and turned around.

"Ok then!" She spoke with false cheeriness. She felt Sasuke's eyes still looking at her. She then loosened the kimono a bit and draped it so it exposed her naked back but still covered her. She heard Sasuke hissed and growled. She smirked at her success.

"You better know what you are doing to keep me interested other wise I'll fall asleep on you! Don't hold me back Sakura!" He spoke roughly. Sakura draped the kimono back on her shoulders-peeked over her shoulders-seeing his eyes were still black-but filled with hunger-and bolted to the bedroom laughing. Sasuke got up and chased her but suddenly grinded to a halt when she slammed the bedroom door in his face! He growled and aggressively opened it-only to meet cold water splash on his face! Sakura laughed and put the empty glass down on the bedside table. She looked at him who had his eyes closed with a very angry and frustrated look on his face. His red eyes opened and glared!

"Sa-ku-ra!" He growled-now fully awake and slammed the bedroom door shut. Christmas Day was then forgotten as their minds were set on the Rise of the Uchiha Clan.


End file.
